


真没踢假球

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 皇&萨：国家德比真的不是假球和平年代哨向踢足球AU
Relationships: Gareth Bale/Luka Modrić, Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández, Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Philippe Coutinho/Neymar, Sergio Busquets/Pedro Rodríguez, Toni Kroos/Thomas Müller, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 2





	真没踢假球

**Author's Note:**

> 向导！哈维/向导！卡西利亚斯  
> 哨兵！C罗/哨兵！梅西  
> 向导！皮克/哨兵！法布雷加斯  
> 向导！特尔施特根/向导！拉基蒂奇  
> 哨兵！穆勒/向导！克罗斯  
> 哨兵！贝尔/向导！莫德里奇  
> 向导！布斯克斯/哨兵！佩德罗  
> 哨兵！内马尔/向导！库蒂尼奥  
> 向导！杰拉德/向导！阿隆索

2010年。

哈维和卡西利亚斯的国家队更衣室重（yue）聚（hui）时不怎么习惯谈论巴萨或者皇马更衣室的情况，这是他们之间经年形成的不成文约定。不过大约这个时候他们可能会破个例，谈一谈最近两家俱乐部人民群众喜闻乐见的梅西和罗纳尔多的八卦问题，具体来讲，是两人相对诉苦，“两大核心谈恋爱，《马卡报》/《世界体育报》又要说国家德比是踢假球了。”

路过的普约尔：“你们两个醒醒！怎么看都是你们这种青梅竹马，谈恋爱的时间都比他俩长多了的人的问题更大一点好吗？”

捧着书持续高冷的阿隆索：“反正也不差这一个踢假球的理由了吧。”

和法布雷加斯一起淡定喝茶围观皮克和拉莫斯吵架的伊涅斯塔：“我觉得，国家德比要踢假球，可能为了踢假球要踢个什么结果这两个人能先打起来。”

* * *

西班牙国家德比，指交战双方是巴塞罗那和皇家马德里的哨向足球比赛，作为世界范围内最为吸睛的比赛之一，西班牙国家德比常年受遭受一向指控——踢假球。

与世界杯期间风靡一时的赌球操纵比赛论不同，国家德比之所以常年被人怀疑踢假球，原因很简单——每场比赛雷打不动的精神平台直播掉线，掉线次数上不封顶。

在早年人们曾经认为是转播技术的问题，为此无数工程师奋战在编程一线，夜以继日，在掉了大把头发之后，对图像处理的关键技术、视频传输的编解码方式等技术革新做出了卓越的贡献。

然后还是没有解决这个问题。

每次国家德比，各人的精神动物摩拳擦掌，恨不能真实地咬对方几口，精神攻击与防御更是酷炫地眼花缭乱，然而每次到了关键时刻——一般情况下在现实的踢足球视角，是绝佳机会的时刻——观众们屏住呼吸，好像在期待一段故事最波澜壮阔的画面正在徐徐展开——然后精神平台直播叒叒叒断了。

观众：“假球，绝对是假球，你看精神平台都黑了，肯定是故意放进/踢不进的。”

观众：“就是，绝对假球了，的亏现在还PS不出来，以后PS技术发达了肯定就把精神平台也实时放个准备好的画面了。”

观众：“我们这一代人可能是唯一知道假球真相的一代人了，将来后代们肯定就被皇萨这俩大猪蹄子骗了。”

最终国际足联、西班牙足协、西甲联盟、皇萨俱乐部代表联手认真调研了精神平台的直播过程，最终结论：火药味太浓，精神力碰撞过于激烈，平台过载了，仅此而已。

然而事实上，假球论并不会消失，只会在每场国家德比愈演愈烈，就如同四年一度“被操纵”的世界杯一样。

* * *

有一年国家德比刚好碰上了世界哨兵向导日，于是全世界球迷就看到，跟在裁判身后，从球员通道中走出来的不是球员们，而是他们的精神动物。

精神动物代替各位球员完成了出场亮相、首发合影这些步骤后球迷们并没有感觉到什么不对，但是——等一下你们确定要让精神动物来挑边？

拉莫斯的水獭和伊涅斯塔的白马非常一本正经地走到了裁判面前，精神动物之间、和裁判之间碰头互相致意，然后客队队长的精神动物开始严肃地猜起了硬币——具体而言，裁判把硬币先放在地下，精神动物翻硬币选择朝上的那面作为自己猜的结果。

全球观众：……

挑边完成后，观众们认为这时候满场撒欢的精神动物们该下去给自家主人打call了吧，但是，精神动物们按照战术布阵，在两边排起了首发阵型。

全球观众：？？？可以的，请他们别上来了，我们要看精神动物怎么踢球。

离开球倒还有个好几分钟，场上的气氛比球员剑拔弩张多了，特别是中圈附近双方前锋的精神动物——没错，说的就是罗纳尔多的狼和梅西的狮子，一会儿工夫已经头碰头顶上了，恐怕裁判哨声一响，这两只能直接撕咬起来。如果精神动物能发出在人类听力频率范围的声音，大概它们已经对吼了三百回合。

就在人民群众搓手期待的时候，各位哨向球员终于从球员通道中走了出来，同时示意精神动物下来别玩了。不过似乎飞快熟悉了自己角色的精神动物们并没有这个打算，于是诞生了新世纪近二十年来国家德比名场面之一，有CP的和CP的精神动物抱团，没有CP的互相看看然后一起抱团，除了梅罗的精神动物，依旧保持着势不两立的姿态，傲然立于中圈，非常敬业。

梅西走上去摸摸自己的狮子的头示意它可以走了，小狮子岿然不动。

罗纳尔多拍拍自己的狼示意它下去吧，小狼傲然屹立。

梅西和罗纳尔多对视一眼，转换了目标。于是全球观众目瞪口呆地看着梅西附身似乎在用某种地球人不能理解的语言和罗纳尔多的狼交流，而罗纳尔多也在对着狮子从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，然后两人的精神动物结束了对峙，看都不看对方一眼地从两个半场走下了场。

全球观众：“还是我梅/我罗强，气场都震慑了隔壁头牌的精神动物。”

陆陆续续解决了精神动物的撒娇问题，两队首发球员终于能站好了阵型，罗纳尔多从梅西面前走过时轻声说了句，“加油（Vamos）。”

“什么？”梅西有点迷茫地看着罗纳尔多。

“加油。”罗纳尔多站在梅西旁边，手臂自然地搭上了爱人的肩膀。

* * *

2018年3月。

皇萨中场群深夜研讨会，论哨兵与哨兵、向导与向导之间能不能建立类似结合哨向的精神联系。

“我认为可以，”拉基蒂奇首先发言，“无论是场上还是场下，我觉得马克很能理解我在想什么，我也能理解他。”

“你确定互相理解不是谈恋爱必备？”克罗斯补充，“哨兵与向导之间的联系在我看来还不太好表述，那就像——就算平常在马德里和慕尼黑相距千里，我还能随时感觉到托马斯在我身边。”

莫德里奇赞成，“从我和加雷斯的感觉看，虽然中场搭档这么久也很有默契，比如我和托尼，但哨向间的感觉是不一样的，最大的区别大概是你会有这样的认知：他是属于你的。”

同样是和哨兵在一起的布斯克茨和库蒂尼奥也同意，虽然足坛不成文的规矩是退役前哨兵或者向导球员不能与伴侣结合，以防止一方受伤另一方也深受影响，从而引起一些非竞技的盘外招，但多年的默契与感情，也不会因为缺一个精神链接就因为异地而消磨。

“我觉得，无论是恋爱还是其他缘故，最重要的始终是彼此牵挂而经年不变。”一般潜水不怎么发言的阿隆索突然接了一句。

“前辈前辈你到利物浦了吗？”皇马的中场们问道。

“到了，明天就是利物浦和拜仁的慈善赛了。”

哈维·阿隆索放下了手机，利物浦的气候一如既往的温和，而那片红色仍旧热烈而张扬。他在马德里和慕尼黑的无数个梦里仍然想起这里，想起伊斯坦布尔，想起安菲尔德安放的那许多年青春，和热烈的爱情，有憾无悔。

* * *

“那也不是杰拉德·皮克在精神世界里冲我喊‘我很了解你，你再试啊，反正不会成功的’的理由！”

中场群一片寂静了一分钟，然后伊涅斯塔的消息弹出来，“别随便登Cesc的账号，Geri。”

今天拿着法布雷加斯的账号混进皇萨中场群的皮克，也没想明白他到底是怎么暴露的。


End file.
